Raven
by Barnbandit
Summary: What happens when a Native flower crosses the eye of a certain gun slinging cardshark? Let's find out ;
1. New Comers

Hello All! :) This is a story I wrote over a week during a freakish flash of my muse. Yes, it's in first person, but I find some of my best writing comes that way. Please let me know if you enjoy it! Constructive criticism is welcome, but flames will be scoffed at and deleted. This story is based off of the MOVIE Tombstone, (Because Val Kilmer makes a delicious Doc Holliday ;) ) So that means I've altered any historical views on their appearance. (Because it's my fantasy, and I'll do what I want :P) So with one last note I'll leave you too it. I do NOT own Tombstone, Doc Holliday, or Wyatt Earp, I just like to play with them a bit before giving them back. (BTW I don't have a Beta, so you'll forgive any errors)

I watched sharply from atop my horse next to the stage coach. My beads jingled as we slowed to a trot and I finally looked at the town that my masters were calling home. I wore an outfit custom to my people, a sleeveless leather top that hugged my bust and tight stomach, but my shoulders and arms were bare to any clothing, holding only tattoos and a bracelet. A feather hung in my hair, and a beaded necklace wrapped around my throat. Matching earrings fell in contrast to my dark skin and hair. A holster wrapped my waist and in it a revolver and bone knife. Moccasins and leather pants were over my lower half. We reined in by an inn, and I spotted only two that looked of notice. Eyes squinted to the sun even under the wide brimmed hats but sharp, following each detail around them. I dismounted and moved to open the door to the coach. Out stepped my master and he quickly held out a hand for his daughter. She was my charge, and I escorted her everywhere. Her parasol was up and open within seconds and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes as I unloaded the luggage. "Have them take care of the horses." Said the master to me and I looked to the driver, another like me. _"Treat the animals." _He nodded and started the carriage once more, my horse now tied to the end. The master and I quickly got the bags to the rooms, before stepping out and looking around. I saw the pair of men still watching us, and felt a little unnerved. Spotting them, my master spoke up. "Gentlemen! Might I bother you for a question?" He headed their way and his daughter fallowed, I stayed silent but accompanied them, my beads clinking together as I walked. The belt I wore was made of a braided rope, the tail of which hung down to about my knee, decorated in the colors of my people. I didn't like the fact that these men seemed so interested in us, but I said nothing as my master spoke once more. "I was just curious as if you knew the whereabouts of one Behan." My sharp eyes studied both. One looked a bit pale, skin contrasting against his dark mustache and goatee, but he was dressed sharply with a vest and jacket. I could easily see an ivory handle of a revolver, but he made no move towards it. The other was a bit more well, with a thicker mustache but kind eyes, and he didn't seem armed. "Well that all depends on who's lookin' for him." Said he. "Jack Nickleson, sir, and you are?" "Wyatt Earp, and this here's my associate, Doc Holliday." The names rung no bells with my master but I tensed, frown coating my features. Both could be dangerous, both had reputations that even my people had heard of. "Splendid, splendid, this is my Daughter, Emily." "How do you do?" The woman tried for what I suppose was a sultry smile and that did pull an eye roll from me. "And..." The one called Wyatt looked to me, and I raised a brow. "Ah, that's just my daughter's escort, pay no mind, no mind." I didn't even blink at the disregard for my existence. "Well surely she must have a name." Insisted the man. "I call her Raven." Said the girl. "She doesn't really talk...so she doesn't have a name." The man tipped his hat nonetheless and I had to admit I was surprised. I nodded in return and I heard the other speak up. "I've not seen a Native used in such ways." The tone held no malice, just curiosity. "It's the cheapest labor this side of the Mississippi, my friends." Behan suddenly made an appearance and I glared. It was through Behan I had come to be as I was, a slave. Cheap? Indeed when you don't pay them. "Nickleson! Pleasure to see you again, and Miss Emily." He kissed her hand and only gave me the barest of smirks before ignoring me completely. I only shifted my weight, hands moving to cross at my chest, easily reachable to the weapons at my waist. "Come, let's give you a tour of our fine town!" He lead my group away and I bowed my head at the pair before following.

It was a few hours later during the tour that we stopped in at one saloon in particular. The Oriental. Automatically I could see that this one wasn't nearly as bad as the others. Behan decided to stop for a drink and I took up residence at the bar with my charge. It was the vision of a drunken man reaching for her hind end that had me moving, grabbing his wrist and shaking my head. I released him, and moved back to my prior position with my arms crossed, watching the bar. I found the eyes of the pair once more on us from the poker table, and quickly moved my gaze elsewhere. The sound of a gasp had me looking and spotting the dirty man a bit too close to the girl, insisting on buying her a drink. I yanked him from her and shook a finger at him as if to say 'No-no' before shoving him away. He suddenly turned and swung a fist out at me. I quickly ducked it and turned away, not intent to fight. "Raven!" Cried my charge. I turned to see the man coming at me again fist ready. I grabbed the hand and twisted it behind his back, slamming him on a nearby table. He struggled hard but I held firm, looking at my Master, who waved me off. Instantly I released him and moved back to my position. "Control your savage Nickleson." Said Behan, frowning. "Control your men. She doesn't attack without reason." Said Nickleson instantly. "Come Emily, I think we'd best retire." With one last glare to the man next to Behan, I followed obediently.


	2. The Voice

At nightfall, I was allowed free reign, which meant either Nickleson an acceptable man as far as Masters go, or a fool. I returned to the Oriental, simply because it was the cleanest and quickly took a seat at the end of the bar, in the corner, eyes out to the saloon. When the bartender came over, I pointed to the bourbon and he nodded, filling my glass until I waved him off. Sipping the rich liquor, I allowed my gaze to watch the crowd. So far my presence had not caused any animosity, which had been known to happen. Rolling a cigarette from the pouch at my waist, I had just put it to my lip when a voice spoke up. "Allow me." I turned to see Earp. With an incline of my head, I allowed it. "Listen, I know you can't speak-" "Just because I do not talk, Mr. Earp, does not mean I cannot." I said, my voice smooth, but with an accent. "Do not mistake lack of wanting for ignorance." His brows rose. "And what made you talk to me?" "You have a kind face." Was my response, taking a sip of my bourbon. "Really." I dipped my head a bit, finishing my drink before setting it down and reaching into my pouch. "Here." I set down a crushed up green herb in a small bag. "For your friend." I said jerking my chin to the still pale man at the faro table. He turned to look before back to me. "Why?" "His..uh..." I lost the word and rubbed my chest. "Lungs." I nodded. "It will help." "How did you know?" I shrugged and held up my cigarette. "Like this." He nodded and headed back towards the faro table, he turned suddenly as if to thank me, but I was already gone.

I didn't know what made me talk to Wyatt Earp, but I had a feeling it was that first engagement, insisting on a name I hadn't given to my masters. Still unclear the next morning, I moved it out of my mind for the time being. A few days later, the master and his daughter were riding in a buggy, a small two seated cart with one horse in front. I rode my own horse along side, without saddle. Today a hat shaded my eyes from the hot sun as we ran from lot to lot, looking for something to their liking. Sighing silently to myself, I was growing bored, that was until I saw four men on horseback. Two on either side of Wyatt and Doc on the end. I recognized them all as having been at the faro table the other night. The man from Kansas locked eyes with me and I let the tiniest hint of a smile slip before it vanished and my face was blank once more. My master conversed with them, and I found out the two were his brothers. Upon looking, I saw that the card shark at the end had gained a bit more color, and he didn't seem to be sweating as badly. I saw the horse attached to the cart throw his head and stomp. Narrowing my eyes, I shifted a bit closer to the cart and saw it once more. I touched the girl, who looked at me with questioning eyes. I pointed to the horse and I saw her understand. "Daddy..." Said the girl. "Not now princess." I frowned and leaned over her to touch the man myself but the creature it would seem, had had enough. Both front hooves lifted and I instantly moved to interfere by pulling the reins out of the man's hands and pulling out my knife, jumping the small gap between my paint and his palomino. Cutting the binds that held it, it took off, making it only about fifty feet before it turned hard. My tight legs held me in place, but the horse had no control whatsoever and it took me a moment to find the long leather pieces that were attached to the bit. It squealed and reared once more and I grit my teeth as I tugged on the leather to get it away from the girl and her father.

"Are you folks alright?" Asked Morgan eyes on the pair. "Yes...just a bit shocked is all." Said Nickleson. "Wonder what caused it." Said Virgil. "Raven saw it. She was trying to tell you Daddy." Said the girl. The man looked to answer but was cut off by Doc's explicative. "Well, ain't that a daisy." The others turned to see me leading the limping palomino. I was covered in dirt, showing that I'd obviously fallen. Scratches covered my face and arms from the rocks in the road and I was breathing hard as I came up to them. I pointed to the right front hoof that was currently up slightly, showing that the animal wanted no weight on it. "By god it's lost a shoe." Said Wyatt. I nodded, removing the collar from the palomino and putting it on my paint. Leaving the bridle on the blond, I knew my horse would not take the bit anyway, I tied the reins that had been cut on the way out to the ones already in it's mouth. "What's she doin'?" Asked the youngest brother. "Just...watch." Spoke Wyatt. I fastened the horse to the cart and led the reins back, and I shook my head as my master reached for them, giving it to the girl. I showed her how sensitive my horse was in the mouth by tilting the reins back and forth and she nodded in understanding. "You're too rough daddy, this isn't our horse...we need to be nice." I gave her a small smile and nodded, backing away and clicking my tongue to get the paint going. My master laughed and waved as they turned around and headed back for the hotel. I nodded to the men before grabbing the bridle of the palomino and pulling off a tunic I had worn today, showing the leather one below. "Now what she doin'?" Said the elder, gray in his mustache. I looked to Wyatt and pointed to the palomino's halter which had no lead. "She wants you to hold it." Drawled Doc, rolling a cigarette. "Oh." He jumped down and did as I asked and I reached into a pocket of my pants to pull out a large leather thong. Putting the leather in my mouth, I wrapped the horse's foot in my tunic to stop anything from scuffing the sensitive frog. Taking the the thong, I wrapped it around the ankle, keeping the tunic secure. Pulling back, I set the hoof down and looked to Wyatt, pointing forward. He pulled on it's head and it allowed a small bit of weight, enough to make the trip back to the hotel. "I'll be damned." Said Morgan. "You may indeed sir." Said Doc from his spot, smirk in place. I slowly stood and a flash of a wince came over me as the injuries from the fall came back. Nodding at the man, I took the blond horse's head, heading for the hotel myself, one hand on the horse's head, allowing it enough room to bob as it limped, the other held protectively over my ribs and stomach. They weren't broken, but I wouldn't be surprised if there was a fracture or two. I heard three head towards the Oriental and heard one call back. "You comin' Doc?" "If you'll excuse me a moment gentlemen. I believe I'll meet you there." Satisfied with his answer they left. I watched the pale horse's hoof as I walked, straying it away from rough areas in the road. I heard another approach and looked up to see the card shark. "Are you well, dear?" I simply nodded and continued on. He kicked his horse ahead of mine and looked down. I found myself caught in bright green eyes. "Call me foolish, but you don't look well." I narrowed my eyes. 'As though he is the epitome of health.' I simply blinked and waited. He sighed and swung a leg over, dropping down. "I only wish to thank you, my dear..." He said, waving the cigarette between his fingertips. "It has helped." I bowed my head, and once again tried to move. A calloused hand cupped my chin and forced my head up. "Wyatt told me you spoke..." My brows rose lightly as if to say 'Really?' "I must admit...I was slightly jealous." That had my step back from the gunslinger. "A mysterious desert flower that he caught the first whiff of." His smokey drawl gave me goosebumps and I knew this man was trouble...but I couldn't resist. "I hope your lungs heal well...Doc." I spoke softly before rounding him and his horse and going for the hotel.

That night, I heard the master dish out the punishment to the boy who was supposed to have cared for the horses. I held him as he cried, the lash marks hard and bleeding on his back. This was the result of our enslavement. It was close to a week before they healed, and before the man would dish out another. I was escorting the master as he played faro, the driver still healing so I was filling his position. I stood by his side as he poured drink after drink down his throat. Earp was dealing and I would catch his glances as my master grew more and more intoxicated. Doc's face never seemed to change from the smug smile he always seemed to carry. I frowned as a new bottle was brought to the table, and shifted as it was poured. As the master reached for it, I set my hand lightly over the top. He turned his gaze to me and frowned. "Move." I frowned, my brows furrowing as he pulled it away from me. I cupped his shoulder and shook my head but he just threw my hand off. "Stop it you-uuu sa-sav'ge." He hiccuped. I pulled my hand back crossing my arms once more and shooting a slightly concerned look to the dealer. "Maybe you better take a break son." Spoke Wyatt. "'M fine." Grunted my master as he once more lost a hand to the card shark. Two more rounds of the same had his face flushed in anger as he slammed a fist. "What the hell is this? No one is that lucky!" The card shark just smiled. "Maybe Poker's not your game Jack." Nickleson stood and pulled out his pistol. I moved instantly, grabbing the gun and forcing it away, blocking him from the drawn and aimed gunslinger. The green eyes narrowed, but he tucked them away. I threw down my master's pistol on the table and grabbed his arm, heading for the door. "Get off!" We'd only just made it out the door when he pulled away and slapped me hard across the face. I shook it off and grabbed his arm trying to get him back to the hotel. His larger size and and force had me in the alley beside the saloon though. "I'll teach you, savage." He mumbled. Fear shot through my stomach like a bullet. In my years of service was I only punished once. A hard shove had me up against the wall, and I heard him pull something from his coat pocket and closed my eyes. It was the sound of a coil dropping and landing hard that had my heart rate accelerated. As much as I wanted to believe that it wasn't, I knew what it was. A hard gasp followed the first strike across my shoulders. Two. Three. Four. My leather top did nothing to protect the skin below from the harsh treatment, and I could feel the blood starting to run down. Nine. Ten. Eleven. Twelve. Suddenly, he dropped the whip and I looked over my shoulder in time to catch him as the amount of alcohol finally caught up. Dragging him back to the hotel, I made sure he was at least somewhat comfortable before going downstairs to get cleaned up.


	3. What's In A Name?

I stayed inside for the next day, the boy taking my place. I couldn't allow the still open wounds into the dusty air, lest they get infected. So I took that time to mend my top, allowing the cuts time to scab over. It was the day after that was of some notice. My charge had grown worried in my absence, but was quickly reassured when I went back to my position as her guard, taking no notice of my destroyed back. The girl had a good heart, but was lacking in brain. Behan had invited her to lunch at the Oriental, so, of course I was an escort. But with Behan being who he was, I was not too terribly worried. A stern eye from me usually kept him in line, so I allowed them space by sitting in my spot in the corner. When the bartender came to me, I pointed once again to the bourbon, which he poured a healthy serving of before walking away. Rolling a cigarette once more I struck a match to light it, only to find it blown out. I glanced up to see a cocky looking man, dark complected, but only because of long hours in the sun, not by nature. Something about his eyes...held malice, and I knew that It would do me well to stay away from this man. "What's a thing like you...doin' in a place like this?" I ignored him striking another match and lighting the end of my cigarette. "Hey, I'm talking to you." "Why...Johnny Ringo..." I nearly winced at the familiar drawl of the card shark. The man turned and smirked. "Lunger." The man ignored the comment and remarked towards me. "You won't find much luck with that one I'm afraid...Mute says her charge." He nodded where the girl sat with Behan. "Well good..." He turned back to me with a sick smile. "She can't say no-" Instantly my gun was out and pointed at his crotch. Looking up I spotted Holliday's gun aimed at his chin. "Stay away from the native Ringo... If you're looking for someone to give your attentions too, Kate is quite open." The lunger said with a smirk. The one called Ringo scoffed before stepping back, tipping his hat in mockery. "Ma'am." I rolled my eyes and turned back to my drink, turning a stern eye to Behan as cupped my charge's hands. He looked up and I locked gazes for a moment, raising my brows as I took another sip. "I need to speak with you darlin'." Said Doc, summoning his own drink. I looked to him. Talking in public was dangerous. I managed to play it off the first couple of times, but I was watching my charge now. With a look to her I looked back. "When are you relieved of your duties?" He spoke quietly. I dipped my finger in my drink and drew a wet picture of a sunset. "Then I shall see you a dusk." He said, tipping his hat and walking back to the faro table.

As promised, I returned to the saloon as soon as I was relieved. My hair was pulled back in a braid over one shoulder, feather hanging loose, and my earrings more apparent. I once again sat in my corner, bourbon in hand, back to the bar. Wyatt was just entering for his night shift, and he greeted me with a smile. "Ma'am." I gave him a smile and raised my glass to him before sipping. I was quickly joined by Doc, drink of his own in hand. "Now, my dear...where were we?" I raised a brow and took a drink. "I have a question in regards to the herb you gave me." I nodded for him to continue. "Where might I acquire more?" My eyes darted around the bar before I summoned him closer. "You cannot acquire that through any white trade." "A native remedy then." I nodded. "Might you have more of it?" I shook my head. "Where then, would I get it?" I shook my head. "You cannot. A white man cannot simply walk into a tribe and expect anything but hate." "Would you-" I glared. "I am a slave here...Doc. I cannot simply leave." His brows furrowed. "A slave?" My gaze turned to Behan by the faro table. "Sold...to my master through Behan." "But you are allowed reign?" "Through years of good behavior." His lips pursed and I threw back the last of my drink. "Talk to my master tomorrow. Tell him you wish to have a skilled escort through native country. He's is foolish in this way." I said. "And this will work?" I nodded, reaching in my satchel and setting a large bill I had been saving on the bar. "Give that to him." "Keep your money, darlin'." Said the gambler, sliding it back to me. "I would pay that much for your company, and so much more." He purred, eyes sultry as cupped my chin. I pulled my chin away and got off the bar seat. "I will see you tomorrow." I said quietly, turning my back to leave. "My word." He grabbed my arm and tucked it in his as we headed for the exit. I heard another get up and walk out with us and I pulled away. "What are you doing? You cannot be seen with me." I said harshly. A hand pulled us into the same alcove as I'd received my punishment. "What happened?" I instantly recognized the voice of Wyatt. "That is not a concern of yours." I said instantly. "It was that Master of yours, was it not?" Said the card shark, eyes on the drink still in his hand. "Master?" Spoke Wyatt. "It would seem our little Native friend was sold into her current position." Said the southern man. "Are you serious?" "This is not a concern of yours." I said. "Except you have _lash_ marks on your back!" Said Wyatt. "I was punished. Do not-" "It was the other night, was it not?" Asked Holliday, finally looking up to my eyes. "Yes." I said, defeat in my tone. "You need help-" "No." I said firmly. Looking back and forth I made sure no others were around. "We cannot have this discussion so close to listening ears... If it is discovered that I can speak, the whipping will be nothing." "Why?" Asked Wyatt. "Because I have been silent for _years_. I have a lot of...uh..." I found myself lost once more. "Secrets." I said as the word finally came. I heard Wyatt sigh and I looked out into the night. "I must go. I will see you in the morning Doc." I said stiffly before leaving.

A few hours rest and I was up and dressed, secretly packing a bag and stashing it in the stable in my horse's hay feed. As expected, at the chime of nine while my charge and her father ate breakfast, Holliday made his appearance, and his offer. I remained passive and blank while they talked, as though not listening. "Woman." I turned to look at my master. "You will escort Mr. Holliday where he needs to go, are we clear?" The tone was threatening and I was not a fool. I nodded curtly. "Good. Go." I instantly left the hotel and went to the stable, grabbing my bag and horse, leading them out to the street to meet Holliday, and another, shockingly. "Wyatt seemed...determined...to accompany us." Said Doc, and I could tell he was slightly frustrated. Hiding my smirk, I mounted my steed and waited as they did the same. It was only after the town was gone did I speak. "You did not have to come Wyatt." I said. "I needed to get out." Doc chuckled. "You wouldn't be running from that spirited actress...would you?" The man seemed to stammer and I looked to see if we'd cleared town. "We will ride hard." I said, situating myself. They nodded and I clicked my tongue and lightly tapped my stallion's sides. I was instantly at a hard gallop, them following.

Through the day we ran and at night fall, I stopped us, eyes locked on the stars. I stilled the group completely before taking a deep breath and releasing a howl to the sky above. Instantly my call was answered by coyotes, but that was not what I was looking for. Then I heard it, the one call that was not the same. "We are close...this way." I said, turning away from the path we'd been following. I let out another call, and once again, it was returned, much closer. I listened hard and howled once more. "That's gettin' a little spooky." Muttered Wyatt. "You wished to come along." Said Doc, smugness in his tone. "You don't find that spooky?" Asked Wyatt. "On the contrary, I find it quite...erotic." "Be silent." I said, listening for the call only to have it returned directly to the right. Kicking in that direction, I soon heard calling all around and separated from the pair. 'Not. Good.' I heard hoofbeats and the swing of a staff. Quickly grabbing it, I knocked the rider off and doubled back, calling. I heard the group and knew they must have found the sharp shooter and gambler. Staff gripped firmly I urged my horse to full gallop. Hitting the top of a dune, I soon spotted the torches from the hunting party, with two horsemen in the middle. Barging right through the group, I knocked many from their horses and removed two with weapons pointed at the pair. Blocking their aim of them, I called out from at top my horse. _"I am from the Meadowlark tribe and come for the aid of your people!" _I only received scowls and frowns. _"You will respect my wishes and bring to me your chief!" "Or what?" _I turned my head to see the leader of the hunting tribe, full headdress, and my eyes narrowed. "Runningbear?" The man seemed to blink, and pointed his rifle at me. "Who are you?" His accent matched my own and I grinned, jumping off of my horse and into the torchlight. "It's not been that long, has it?" His eyes widened and instantly he threw down the shotgun, his arms around me. _"Little sister!" _I laughed and wrapped my arms around his shoulders. Silence surrounded us and he called out to the group. _"My sister! Lower your weapons!" _My smile was beaming as I pulled away. _"Lead us to your camp, and I will explain everything." _He nodded and released a coyote call, and led the group on foot. I jumped back up onto my horse and the two looked shocked. "That is my brother. He left many years ago to start a tribe of his own." "Oh I see, that was your plan huh?" Asked Wyatt as he rode to my right while Doc took my left. "I think it was more ...what is the phrase...Got lucky?" Wyatt's eyes widened and Doc's rich rolling laughter echoed as we followed the troop ahead.

After explaining to my brother what was going on, he instantly sent me to the medicine woman. I bowed my head and spoke what was wrong with Doc, rubbing my chest and pointing. She nodded and summoned him inside. Wyatt looked to follow, but I stopped him. "We cannot enter." He nodded and understanding and we waited patiently outside. My brother stepped up, a baby girl in his arms. I quickly introduced the man beside me...and his reaction to me. My brother smiled at the man. "You treated my sister with kindness, even in a place filled with hate...I cannot thank you enough." "Really, no thanks needed. She's a human, just like me, just like you. No reason to treat her differently." My brother's smile only grew. "Come! We will feed you!" I nodded as he looked to me. "Runningbear can translate if you need." He nodded and allowed himself to be led away. _"Child, come in." _Said the woman from inside. I stepped in. _"He does not understand." _I looked to where Doc sat, eyes confused. _"What did you need?" "I wish to heal the spirit." _I furrowed my brows. "She wants to heal your spirit." He looked to me with shock in his gaze. "The spirit, and body, they are one." I clasped my hands together. "If one is unwell, it is because of the other." He looked hesitant and I met his gaze. "I... acknowledge...that this is not your way of thinking, but our own, and would not be offended should you not wish it." I said. He ran a hand over his face. "Oh bother...I've tried everything else." I smiled and looked to the woman, translating. She pointed to his chest and relayed another message. "Open your shirt, so that she may see what troubles you." "You're very forward ma'am." Said the man, quickly unbuttoning his vest and shirt, exposing a lean, but slightly thin body. She pointed me to the end of the mat and I moved, resting on my knees. She then told me to have him lay down with his head in my lap. "I will be acting as your ground. While normally this is the medicine woman, you cannot understand, so I will be doing so." He laid his head on my thighs and I caught a wink. "Behave yourself card shark. We are starting." I said with a small smile. The woman began to chant, I softly translated, my hands running through his hair. The woman placed her hands on his chest. "She is trying to draw out the sickness from your spirit by drawing it out of the body." I spoke quietly. As if on cue, he let out a hard bout of coughing, and I lifted him so he was sitting more up, his head now leaning more on my bosom. "Let the cough come." I said softly, and blood flew from his lips. I wiped it away, with one last hard cough, he suddenly gasped in, and fell limp against me. The woman nodded, showing this was normal. _"Let him sleep for a few moments. I shall treat those horrid markings upon your back." _I nodded and slowly dropped him back to the mat before removing my top and allowing her to look at them.

He awoke on his own, stirring and looking over to where me and the old woman sat, my back to him. "Good lord darlin' how do you deal with such pain?" Said the man as he sat up, buttoning his shirt once more. I looked over my shoulder and smiled. "I manage. How are you feeling?" The woman smacked the side of my head to face me forward once more. "Better then I have in a long while, darlin', a long while." The medicine woman finished blessing my marks and sprinkled oil on them to help it heal before I slipped my shirt on once more. "Come, we will join Wyatt." I stood and bowed to the medicine woman. _"Thank you." _She nodded, reaching over and grabbing a large pouch, pointing to Doc and rubbing her chest, telling me instructions. I nodded and headed out, the man right behind. "This is more of the weed that will ease the cough. She also recommends I make an incense for you as well to help you sleep." He took the bag and grabbed my hand, a genuine sincerity in his eyes as he locked them with mine. "Thank you." I smiled a bit and nodded. "Of course." His hand didn't leave mine as he stepped closer, until finally his lips brushed mine. My heart pounded hard in my chest and he finally closed the gap between us completely, hand cupping my cheek as his tongue came out to brush passed lips and tangle with my own. I pulled away and he only followed, lips running over my neck and shoulders. "We cannot." "My desert flower, how I wish to pluck you and make you mine, forever showing you off for all to see." He purred. "I cannot give you something that is not mine to give..." I said softly. "My life is not my own." "And tonight it is mine." He said softly. "You paid for it to be yours." I said. He pulled back and looked down at me, eyes hypnotizing. "I would pay any amount...I got to see your smile tonight, heard your laugh and never before have I felt like I've cheated a man so badly...because I've already gotten more then my money's worth." I found myself shocked, and was about to speak when the deep sounds of beating of a drum caught my attention, and we quickly stepped back. A sudden roaring had my brother running towards us. "Come now! Celebration!" He grabbed my hand and pulled. I smiled and looked to Doc. "Feeling up to it?" He shifted his hat and followed, smirk on his face.

"I know that look." Said Wyatt as he sat down on one of the logs surrounding the fire, a large ring in the middle. "Why Wyatt, I'm fairly sure I don't have a clue what you speak of." Said the green eyed man, eyes scanning the crowd as he sipped the drink given to him. "You love her." "To hell with you Wyatt." Said Doc, eyes finally catching my form. I'd been put it another outfit, this one a dress that tied behind my neck, tassels around the bust line and at the bottom, around midthigh. Another set of beads had been added in my hair, along with a new feather to replace the worn one. Anklets above each foot and two bracelets for each arm. "My good lord above, you are a horrible tease." Muttered the man, taking a long drink. The beat picked up and the crowd cleared to give me and my sibling room. Intricate footwork and cooperation were required and whoots and shouts came through the crowd as the dance grew faster and faster before he suddenly lifted me up and I let out a wild shout, my thighs resting on his right shoulder while I used his left for balance. I was instantly answered with the call of the people and I felt more alive then I'd been in years. Jumping down, I kissed my brother's cheek. _"Much happiness you've brought me this night." "And you as well."_ He pressed his forehead to mine and chuckled. _"I see the way you look at the sick one." _My eyes opened. _"You will only live once little sister, and I would be lying if I said I wasn't just as scared when I left home...but it's always worth to follow the heart." _His hand pressed on my chest above said organ and smiled. _"Go. I have a camp set up on the South side. Three tents...just in case. Your horses are nearby." _I laughed and kissed his forehead, running to where the men sat. "They have a camp set up for us." Their brows rose and I smiled. "It is on the south side. Runningbear said our horses are nearby." "Then with no further adieu, I bid you goodnight...Wyatt." Said Doc, smirking as he headed in the direction stated. My amused friend looked to me over his cup. "I've not seen him this way." My brow rose and I took Doc's seat next to him. "What do you mean?" "He...has feelings for you." Said the man, trying to explain. I sighed. "I worry that I will only cause him trouble." He chuckled. "To be honest with ya, I don't think he cares." I let out a tiny smile. "That's the way Doc is. He does things his way, and to hell with anyone else..." "I... might have noticed that." He looked to me again. "Go on. I'm havin' a good time." I looked up. "Really?" "Yea, go on." He jerked his head in the direction the dark haired man had gone. I smiled and took off, my bare feet sinking in to the soft sand like dirt as I followed his tracks. I quickly found the camp, a fire had been lit in a slightly parted off ring of three tents to keep warm. I quickly spotted a pair of black boots outside of one, the barest hint of bare feet at the bottom of the flap. Throwing on a few more logs to the fire, I stepped over and lifted the flap slightly and stepped in. "Is something the matter?" I asked softly, my long hair falling over one shoulder as I bent over in the small hut, my beads clinking together as I studied him. His lips curved in a slight smirk as his eyes ran over my form. "Nothin' darlin'...not a thing." I raised a brow and knelt, hand brushing over his forehead. For once I felt no fever. "You feel much better." "On the contrary darlin'..." His hand gently grabbed mine and placed it over his chest where I felt his heart pounding just as fast as mine. "My heart is racing...and there seem to be these horrible winged creatures in my stomach." My brows furrowed. "I am not familiar with such a sickness." His smile shined up to me and his free hand cupped my face. "Butterflies my dear." I blushed and he only chuckled, sitting up. "Tell me your name." He crooned, stroking my face. I blushed once more and looked away. "I prefer what my charge calls me." His brows rose. "I'll tell you mine." My brows furrowed. He smirked a bit. "It's John...Doc is a nickname I picked up many years ago..." I sighed and looked at the dirt below. "When I was born...it was said that the moon was so full, and shined so brightly that it lit up the night as though it was day...My mother named me Moonshine from that..." A blush covered my cheeks once more. "However I've heard that is also a hard liquor-" The rumbling laugh from the man beside me had me frowning. "Forgive me darlin', I find it ironic is all..." "Why?" His arms suddenly wrapped around me and rolled us so that I lay with my back on the mat provided, his nose hovering right above mine. "Because I find you quite intoxicating." And with that he sealed his lips to mine.


	4. Freedom At Last

Gasping slightly, his tongue quickly took advantage and tangled with mine. The beat of the drums in the distance seemed to coarse through my body and almost instantly it would seem, a fire built up in my stomach, showing my need for the man above. He pulled back and shifted to kiss at my neck, a hand running up my thigh, pushing my dress up towards my hips. I gasped at the rough callouses over sensitive skin, his mouth locked over my neck and working down. Seeing as he was leaning on one arm and the other was working at my dress from the bottom, I tugged on his vest, quickly getting it open and working at the shirt below. I was intoxicated with the beats of the drum, and arched my body as his fingers found a nipple through my dress. "Such a wildcat." He murmured against my skin. "You must feel it." I gasped, rolling us over and situating myself over his hips. "Darlin-" "Shhhh..." I whispered in his ear, my body draped over his. "Feel it. Hear it. Let it take over." I crooned, my body already tuned to the beat of the drum, drunk off it. I worked my way down from his ear and to his neck, body grinding, moving, to every heavy vibration. His eyes were shut, hands dug into the sand below. My hands ran over his chest and torso. "Oh god." I heard him rasp eyes filled with lust as he looked down to me. "No longer can I wait...I must have you, my desert flower." I kissed the navel I'd been teasing, and smirked, hands working his trousers open and exposing him to my eyes. My eyes showed confidence as I took a long lick from base to tip before taking him in between my lips. "You dark skinned, conniving, temptress." He snarled, eyes shut and trying to keep his control. I only hummed, the warm hot feeling spreading all over my body. I craved him. I wanted him, and as I pulled my lips off of his length and met his eyes, I knew I needed him. I crawled up his form and met his lips in a fiery kiss. Both of his hands reached for my dress and pushed it up and over my buttocks, bunching it at my waist. I felt him lead the way and allowed my body to follow his hands as he lowered me. No words were spoken as he finally started to sink inside, only hard gasps and low moans of pleasure. Fully seated I sat astride him as I panted, looking for the beat once more. When I found it, my eyes opened, only to be locked inside the endless green of his own. Slowly, I started to move, starting up a pace easily. Strong thighs and hips rode seamlessly atop him to the beat of the drums and I felt his hands upon my hips, looking for more. My head was thrown back, and I cried out as his own hips jumped to meet mine. Drunk on each other and the sound around us, we climbed higher and higher together. "That's it darlin' almost there." I heard and allowed my control to snap and get lost in the pleasure. The feel of his body around mine, inside mine, quickly brought my release crashing down and I cried out once more, body tensing. "Oh lord." He murmured, pulling me down to him and pressing his lips to mine hard as he reached his own climax, hips pushing himself as deep as he could go, and staying there while his length pulsed, releasing deep inside my body with a hard groan against my lips. For a long moment neither of us moved as we came down, our hard breaths filling the sound of the tent. When I found his eyes again, he only kissed me tenderly and lifted me off, drawing a sharp hiss from us both. No words were needed as he pulled me close and grabbed the blanket and covered us. Resting my head on his chest, his arm wrapped around me and stroked my hair. Quickly hearing his breathing even out to that of sleep, I allowed myself to do the same, content beyond words.

The next morning I was awoken by a gentle hand down my side. Opening my eyes I saw my new found lover looking down at me with a gentle smile on his face. "Good morning." He just smiled a bit and puffed on the cigarette between his thumb and forefinger. "You look as though...what is the phrase..." My brows pinned a bit before I smirked. "Ah, yes, The cat that ate the canary." That drew a chuckle from him. "Just a man who's got himself an exotic desert flower all to himself." He said, squeezing my hip a bit. "I will be returned to my master as soon as we return." I said with a frown. "Oh no...now that I have you, I just don't think I could bear being apart." I pulled myself from his still bare chest, leaning on my elbow. "It is not that simple." "Everything is simple if you allow it." He tilted my chin up and met my lips softly, stopping to suckle on my bottom lip. "Doc-" "I will not hear another word about this darlin', I refuse to allow _these_ to happen again." His tone held a threat as he traced the healing lashes. I moved to speak again but he interrupted once more. "No more. In fact I have a plan. But that's not important now." He pressed the butt of the cigarette into the dirt and reached out of the tent to grab his boots, only to come back with a stack of leathers and a satchel. "I assume these are for you." Said the man with a small snort. I took them and found my normal clothes, along with a new vest. A note attached showed it was from my brother wishing me well and hoping I return to visit. Standing in the middle of the tent I pulled at the tie behind my neck and worked the soft leather down over my hips. "Oh..." I glanced over to see the man's eyes raking my form, lingering on the tattoos on my hip bones and shoulders. "I don't recall seeing those last night." I just smirked and picked up the vest, putting my arms through, I buttoned it. It was a nice piece, showing the smooth skin of my chest and a nice peek of my bosom. A collar spread out to lapels before tapering down to three sturdy clasps. It stopped just below my naval and I straightened it before grabbing my pants and pulling them on, along with a new pair of moccasins. "Well...I must admit, I enjoy this new look." I looked over to see Doc, dressed and looking smug. I rolled my eyes and straightened my hair and earrings. A hand came up and I felt him fix my feather, running a hand through my hair when he finished. I gave him a smile and grabbed the satchel filled with clothes before stepping out of the tent.

The ride back wasn't nearly as hard paced as the ride out, and we stayed at a steady pace with me in the lead. My horse had been given a feather in mane, and had been painted by my brother and his child. I knew because of the large and small hand prints on the rump. I heard the conversation behind me and hid a smirk to myself. "Well, you've certainly got a spring in your step today." Said Wyatt. "Do I need an excuse to be in a pleasant mood?" "With you? Yes." I almost let out a snort of laughter. "I don't think that it's any of your business Wyatt." Doc's tone held everything though. Cocky, confident, and smug. "Was it everything you'd hoped it be?" "And more my friend, an exotic dance with a beautiful enchantress, the likes of which I've never felt before." His voice had changed, showing awe and wonder. "I told you." "Oh, piss on you Wyatt." His tone was now one of mirth and happiness, and I could feel his eyes on me.

We made it back into town about mid-afternoon, and I went to go back to the hotel where my master was staying. I quickly found another by my side and grabbing my hand. "Nonsense dear, you've worked hard, have a drink with me." I opened my mouth but he smirked, knowing full well I had a choice to make. Talk now and risk being caught, or stay silent and be unable to say no. I gave him a clear look of mild irritation. His smokey chuckle had me sighing, but following nonetheless. We stepped in and I instantly spotted the boy. His eyes held fear and it suddenly changed when he saw me. He didn't speak english whatsoever, but the anxiety spoke volumes as he looked to the master who sat with his daughter, and then back to me. I took two steps ahead of my lover and he suddenly ran to me, wrapping his arms around my torso tight. I knew in my gut what had happened. Nickleson was a lusty man when he got to drinking. Normally it was a bar maid or myself that had satisfied his desires, but it would seem he had taken a substitute. I shook in rage and pulled back to wipe the boys tears, meeting the sharp eyes of my lover as he stood by my side. I longed to shoot the man, but I didn't wish for my charge to be without a father. Looking down at the boy, I shushed him once more, whispering in his ear. _"Do not worry...I have a plan, and if things go the way they should you and I will both be free by nightfall." _He sniffed and looked up in admiration, but still holding back, as if afraid to hope. I nodded in encouragement and Doc spoke up. "Come Darlin', let's have that drink." I parted and saw the eyes of my owner linger on me as I followed Doc as though he didn't exist. Doc handed me a glass and headed for the faro table. I followed but found myself shocked as he pulled me into his lap. I remained blank as I sipped my drink, arm around his shoulders as he was dealt in. Nickleson was instantly up out of his seat and heading over. "Mr. Holliday, it's great to see your trip went well." "Oh very...whatcha think darlin'?" He crooned to me and showed me his cards. I just snorted and took a drink, the rich alcohol easing the growing lump in my throat. The saloon was empty, save for Wyatt and his brothers playing cards and the bartender, with of course Nickleson's daughter Emily. I looked to Wyatt, who just hid a smirk behind a drink of his own. I immediately knew he was in on Doc's little plan, and assuming my guess was right, so were his brothers. "Something you needed Jack?" Asked Doc smoothly. "Just curious as to when you might be returning _her_." Said Nickleson, pointing. "Oh...I don't know, you see I've grown quite fond of her company, very easy to talk too." Nickleson didn't even blink and I rolled my eyes. He was a dunce, and it would take much more then that to get his attention. "Well I'll need her back immediately." "That's unfortunate, because I'm not finished with her. In fact sir, I don't see myself done with her for a _long_ time." Nickleson frowned. "It's not up for discussion." Holliday just gave the grin he dished out when he'd just one a large pot in faro. "Speaking of discussion..." He looked to me. "We had a long talk, didn't we darlin'?" I just smirked and took another drink. Nickleson narrowed his gaze. "She can't talk." "Boy howdy, that kinda sounds familiar...what did you have to say about that honey?" Asked Wyatt, amusement in his eyes as he looked to me. I took another sip and looked Nickleson right in the face and said "Just because I do not talk...does not mean I cannot. Do not mistake lack of wanting for ignorance." The horror on Nickleson's face made me smirk as I stared him down. "You...you can talk." "Indeed sir...she can talk." Said Doc. "What do you want?" Growled the man to Doc. "Well I thought I made that clear...I want her." Said Doc, leaning back in his chair, smug smile upon his face. "Fine. Keep the savage. I've got another." I smirked. "Your secrets sold me, and here you are walking around with one more..." I said, summoning the boy to me. His eyes widened, but his lips were sealed as I stood and wrapped an arm around the teenage boy. "What you have done to this boy is truly disgusting." I looked to my lover. "What is it called? I do not know in English." "Sodomy darlin'." Said Doc with cold smirk. "You can't-" "Sodomy huh? Hey, ain't that illegal?" Asked Wyatt to his brothers. "Pretty sure it is." Said Virgil, turning in his seat to look at the man, his badge shining in the light. "Listen it's not-" "Did you really do that Daddy?" Asked Emily as she stood, horror on her face. "It's not what you-" "Then what is it? Forcing someone against their will?" I snapped. "That's rape." Said Wyatt. I stared at the man coldly. "And how many times did you do that to this child?" "Just the once!" He snapped. It went quiet and I looked at him, eyes showing the hurt he'd caused. "What about to me?" His eyes grew wide and instantly he was going for the door, but Virgil had his arm hard in his grip and Wyatt was attempting to keep Doc in his seat. "No no no-" "Once Wyatt! Just let me shoot him once!" It took the younger and middle brothers to keep the man seated, but the look he gave to Nickleson was that of pure hate. The elder quickly escorted the man to I could only assume to be lock up until his trial. Emily looked to me with tears in her eyes. "I'm so sorry...I didn't know..." I sighed and nodded. "I know you didn't child." I touched her shoulder gently. "That is why no matter how much I hated your father and all he did to me, I still protected you." She sniffled and I sighed, but held an arm out to her. Instantly she was sobbing into my chest. "Please! How can you ever forgive me?" I pulled her back and looked at her straight in the eye. "I wish for you to return to your hotel room, look in your father's papers and find the contract between Behan and himself for mine and his trade." I said, tilting my head towards the quiet boy. She nodded, determination in her eyes. "Right." "Good girl." She scurried out and I sighed, looking back to my lover. "I need a refill on that drink." The man suddenly smiled and let out a loud rolling laugh, and poured me another from the bottle on the table. "As many as you need darlin'."

I stood by my lover's side as the boy saddled the pony I'd bought with my saved bill. I was sending him to my brother's tribe with a note and hopes that he would heal. He turned to me once more. _"I cannot give enough thanks." _I smiled. _"Your thanks will be living happily little brother." _He hugged me once more and I rubbed the crown of his head fondly. After pulling away, he turned to Doc, who raised a brow. Looking to me, I nodded once, smiling in reassurance. With a thick accent, the boy smiled and said "Thank you." The man smiled a bit. "Of course." The boy gave one last grin before climbing on and urging the pony on towards the end of town. I looked to Doc and gave a soft smile. "_Now_ my life is yours." He gave me a stunning grin and wrapped an arm around my waist.


	5. Dealing With Bitter Rivals

That night I sat upon his knee, drink in hand as I watched him play. "You really should learn to play darlin', it's quite fun." Said Doc, cigarette between his fingers. I rolled my eyes and took a sip from my drink. Under his insisting, I wore the dress that I'd worn at the dance with my brother. "I plan on showing off my flower for all to see, humor me, please darlin'" He'd crooned, and when I still said no, he'd found _other_ ways to persuade me, resulting of me in the dress anyway. A loud commotion by the door had me looking up to see a woman in a red dress, with a prominent nose storming our way. Stopping at the table, she pointed at Doc. "You bastard!" She had a slight accent, one I'd not heard before. "Kate..." I looked to him and he sighed. "I'm afraid we must redefine the nature of our association." My eyes widened and my jaw dropped slightly, before I turned to my lover and scowled. "That is why you wished for me to wear the dress." His brow just rose slightly in reply. The woman knocked the drink from my hand and it landed hard on the floor. The crowded saloon stopped to watch. I sighed and looked to her, standing. "I apologize, I did not know he had another woman." She narrowed her gaze. "Fine. Get out." My brow rose. "I did not mean to imply that I was leaving. I just wish to express my...uh... sorrow, for your heartbreak." I heard my lover chortle in laughter and sent a glare to hush him, but he still wore a smug look. My attention was turned back to the woman as she sent a hard slap across my face. Instantly I had her arm pulled back behind her, pinning her for a moment. "Just leave. I do not wish to hurt you." I said so that only she could hear. Releasing her, I was summoned back to the man's lap as he poured another drink for me. She let out a scream of frustration and turned back to me, reaching into her bustle to pull out a small revolver. My hand flew to Doc's waist and pulled out the ivory handled colt, and had it pointed and cocked. Her finger pulled on the trigger, only to hear a click, nothing more. "Seems you are out of ammunition... How about we try your luck and see if I am as well?" Her eyes stared wide but I only lowered the colt and uncocked it, setting it on the table. A silent threat. The woman's eyes held much malice but she threw the gun down and left the saloon, laughter quickly filling the bar. Quickly the music picked back up and I shifted in the man's lap to grab the glass with my drink on the table. I raised a brow as I felt something firm pressing against me. A new hand was dealt out and I leaned down to whisper in the smirking card shark's ear. "Is that your pistol, or did something about that excite you?" He chuckled and looked to me as I pulled away. "Pistol's on the table darlin'." I gave him an amused smirk and returned the gun to it's holster, my bottom fitting nicely over the lump in his trousers as I finished my drink. "Another dear?" Purred the man. "I think I will have a bit of flavor and get some rum...any for you?" I asked. "No thank you darlin'." I smiled as I got up and headed for the bar.

I hadn't been standing there more then a few moments when I felt a firm hand on my behind. I rolled my eyes. "Doc-" "Thought you didn't talk." The voice of one Johnny Ringo hit me like a bucket of cold water. I turned and met the man's eyes. "What can I say? The card shark he has a way to... uh... how you say? Make me scream?" My smirk hid my internal turmoil. I could see that that was not the answer he was looking for. "How about you sleep with a real man?" Asked the man, running a dirty knuckle down my cheek, which I flinched at. "I am trying, but you are in my way of returning to him." "The lunger? Please." "I can assure you, he satisfies me just fine...your concern is appreciated though." I said, moving to go around. He forced me back to the bar and I could feel my heart pounding as his hand forced my thigh up. "He's a cheat at the table, and I'm sure he's a cheat in bed too." He purred. I shook my head and panic took over. I had no weapons, I had no escape, I had to act. Cranking my fist back, I landed a hard fist to his nose. He pulled away with a shout and pulled out his gun, pointing it at me. "You bitch!" There was a sound of a hammer being pulled back, but it wasn't Ringo. I spotted my lover standing with the back of Johnny's head pressed flush to the colt's barrel. "I told you to stay away from the native, Ringo." The man seemed unfazed only wiping his nose and smirking at me. "Feisty, I like it...I'll remember this." He said, waving his bloody hand as example before walking out. Doc spun the revolver before putting it back, eyes gentle as he looked to me. "I think we'd best seek our entertainment elsewhere." I nodded and he wrapped an arm around me as we stepped out into the night.

An hour later had Doc in a chair reading while I, fresh from a bath, replaced the beads in my hair. "I do not like this Johnny Ringo." His chuckle was quiet. "No, I suspect not." "He called you a cheat." "Is that so?" He seemed uncaring, turning the page in his book. "You care not that he insulted your honor?" I asked as I turned to face him, body still nude from my bath. "Men like Johnny Ringo insult the honor of others because they have none of their own..." He looked up. "What is it, darlin'? What has you so bothered about Johnny Ringo?" I looked away from his sharp stare to replace my feather in the mirror. "It was his eyes...they were so...dark." I shivered. "They do say the eyes are the window into the soul." Said the man with a small smirk as he looked back down to his book. "These are not natural...if he was born native we would have thrown him in the middle of the plains to survive with the wolves." I shook my head as if trying to clear my thoughts. "Listen darlin'." He set aside his book and got up, hands cupping my shoulders and eyes locking in the mirror. "You let me worry about Johnny Ringo-" A hard flash of lightening and a thick roll of thunder had me jumping. "Easy now." He crooned, leaning down and kissing my shoulders. I sighed and pecked his lips. "I trust you." "I should hope so." Said the man with one of his smiles and I let my own match it before standing and going for the bed. I figured he would not come to bed for a few hours, in fact he may go back out depending on his mood, but instead he striped and joined me, blowing out the last of the candles and pulling my body flush with his own. "You are... just so beautiful." I looked up from my spot on his chest and smiled. "You are quite handsome yourself, you know." I mumbled tucking into his body and listening to his breathing. It was almost instinct, through the night I would hear the changes in his breathing and knew to move so that he could cough. "Oh I'm quite aware of my devilish good looks dear, thank you." I snorted and felt myself melt as his hand ran through my hair until it went limp and I heard him drop off to sleep.


	6. Leaving

The next morning we received notice of the crippling of Virgil and the death of Morgan. My heart went out to Wyatt and I watched with sad eyes as he packed up his things. He turned to me and the kind eyes were gone, and filled with coldness. Doc was standing off to the side, talking to the women, and I cupped the man's shoulder. "My heart goes out to you my friend." I said quietly. He turned to me, and I saw determination in his body. "They will pay..." I bowed my head and sighed. "Just allow Doc to return to me in one piece." His head turned instantly and I met his eyes with mine. "What ever you are planning...he will be by your side...I beg you Wyatt...return him to me." His hand reached up and squeezed the one I had resting on his shoulder. "I promise." Giving him a small smile, I pulled away to stand with my lover as they pulled away. The gunslinger's fingers wound with mine and I looked to him with sad eyes. "You will be going...yes?" He said nothing just led me back to the hotel. A heated kiss instantly had my blood on fire, and I ran my hands over his form and I felt a heat from his skin. Pulling away, I knew he had a fever once more. "Please darlin', we don't have much time." "You are sick..." I whispered. "Treatment will have to wait." He said, nearing me and tilting my chin up. "But why? Come with me to get help." I said. "Because Wyatt Earp is my friend." I just looked to him, hurt. "Please...allow me with you once more." He crooned, lips going to my neck and suckling. I gasped and his hands ran down my form to my buttocks, and pressed them forward so that I might feel his excitement against my navel. Leading me to the bed, he laid me down, and removed my top, feasting with his eyes then his tongue upon my bosom. I moaned and arched into his mouth, hand buried in his hair. Long, agile fingers quickly did away with my leggings and I fell nude under his stare, while he still remained clothed. I reached up and he stopped me. "I wish there was time so that I may ravish you properly." He drawled, shifting his trousers and pulling out a semi-hard length. His hand worked on himself while his lips met mine fiercely. I reached down and stopped him, wrapping my own fingers around a rapidly filling erection. His head moved to rest in the crook of my neck, and when I felt him ready, I lifted my leg over his hip. He looked down at me as he pressed in, and I sighed in excitement, body arching in pleasure as he sank deep. I gasped as he leaned back on his knees, my leg going over his shoulder. The new angle brought stars to my eyes at every thrust in, and I was quickly screaming my delight into the room, hands clawing at the sheets. A rough thumb suddenly scraped over the bud above my entrance and just as quickly as we started, my body was clenching tight around him showing my release. He was a quiet lover on normal occasions, but on this coupling he pumped into me twice more before he shouted out, holding my thigh in his grip tightly as he trembled in orgasm. We panted and our eyes locked for a long moment. Setting my leg down he leaned forward to give me a passionate and emotional kiss. When I pulled away, I could not stop myself. "I...I love you, Doc." Shock covered his features for a moment before he smiled and pecked my lips a bit. "And I love you too, my intoxicating Moonshine." We shifted and he lay beside me, lulling me into a light sleep, listening to his breathing.

I awoke to find him gone, a crumpled piece of paper folded up in my hand and a ring I quickly recognized as his on my forefinger. Unfolding the note, I squinted at the clean writing. While I could speak English fairly well, reading it was another thing completely. Sounding out words and taking my time, I was able to decipher the message.

My dearest flower,

When I decided to join Wyatt, I had no doubt in my head the right thing to do. But as I write this and see you laying by my side, I find myself rethinking my decision. John Holliday does not do things halfway, which is why I must go. I pray you understand. Look after my things would you? There is some money under the mattress should you find need.

Love,  
Doc

I sighed. Of course he went. Loyalty was not something he took lightly. Gathering myself up, I washed my face in the basin and tried to carry on.

I stayed in Tombstone, I suppose I could have gone to my brother's tribe to stay, I couldn't leave behind the hotel room, as if I didn't wish to forget the man. I did go for visits though, and on most of those the medicine woman would give me something for my sick lover. I would smile and accept, keeping it for his return. For months, I would watch the edge of town, my friend gone, my love gone, I really had nothing to do but help the struggling Emily. I was able to give her trade secrets her father had spoken during one drunken episode or another. I was just leaving the Oriental when the sight of a hard riding man into town drew my attention. He skid to a stop before me, and I heard the hints of a spanish accent. "Are you Raven?" I blinked, but nodded. "Wyatt sent me. Doc's in a bad way." I frowned. "It's the sickness. He sent me to get you. We're holed up at a ranch two days ride east from here." I nodded. "Return. I will be right behind." He nodded and turned his horse to go back out of town. Quickly packing a bag, I mounted my paint and headed for the edge of town. 'Two days? Make it one.' I prayed as I kicked my horse into gear and took off.

It was hard, on both my horse and I. Stopping only to eat and drink, no rest. When I would feel the pricks of exhaustion, I would look at the silver ring upon my finger and urge the poor beast on. I reined in when I was met by an older man and what may have been his son. "Who are you?" He growled. I tried to catch my breath before answering. "I am here to help the lunger." The man's eyes widened a bit. "Come on, he left this morning." I frowned but he only smiled. "I think he'll be back, don't worry." After tending to my horse, I was given a healthy meal. "So you're the one he was muttering about." Said the son, sitting to my right. I raised a brow. "In his sleep. I thought it was the fevers. He spoke of a native flower who could heal his soul." I chuckled. "I can only help the body, which may help the spirit." The sound of a horse's whinny had them up and looking. "I told you they'd return." Said the father. Instantly I was out the door and holding my hand to block the sun. I spotted a group of four, and nearly sighed in relief. They quickly came to a stop before us and I saw the shock in my lover's tired and worn gaze. I walked to the side of his horse and urged him down. He leaned on me, his actions almost drunk in fatigue. "What are you doin' here darlin'?" He mumbled. "I was sent for. You are not well." I said quietly as I took him inside. "You stubborn...beautiful...foolish...siren." He panted as I laid him on the bed. He trembled and I sat by his side. "My life is yours. Whether you know it or not, yours is mine. I will not allow you to give in to this sickness." I said, cupping his sweating face. His hand reached up and grasped my hand in his, pulling it away so that he may look at it. "You still wear it." I smiled. "Of course." "You knew I'd come back?" I sighed. "I had hope you would return to me." Shaking lips kissed my palm. "Now hush...let me help." I said softly, reaching into my bag and pulling the remedies given to me by the medicine woman.

I stepped out a couple hours later, shutting the door quietly. I saw Wyatt pacing a bit, only to stop to look at me. "How is he?" I sighed, sitting at the table and rolling up a cigarette. "It is hard to tell...he was sick when he left and would not allow me to take him to get treatment. I am doing a substitute, but he needs to see my people." "Then he'll go with you." There was a muffled, 'The hell with you Wyatt!' From the bedroom and I smirked. "Go back to sleep!" I said through the door before taking my tone down to a whisper. "He will not, and you know that." "Worth a shot." Said the man with a small smile. A bout of coughing from the room had me sighing and putting out the cigarette, opening the door to go back in. Wyatt leaned down and whispered in my ear. "Keep him distracted, keep him in bed for as long as possible." I raised a brow. "I'm sure something could be arranged." He chuckled and I finished my way in. "Secrets don't make friends darlin'." Said the man. Smoke from the incense hung in the air and he had a cold compress of mint upon his chest to ease his lungs. "He wishes for me to keep you distracted." I said as I sat at his bedside and replaced the cool cloth on his forehead. "We really must work on your bluffing darlin'." I smiled. "I have learned the game of 'Poker' and have not heard a complaint against my bluffing skills." I said softly. His brows rose. "I just do not wish to lie to you." I said, checking the compress on his chest. "Then tell me...how is my outlook?" "Please do not ask me that." I said gently, pulling back the compress and cleaning the mint from his chest. "Such a temptress, hands all over but not one straying." He said, smirking. I rolled my eyes. "You are ill-" "Nonsense, I'm right as the mail-" He was cut off by a hard hack and I raised my brow. "Indeed." He sighed. "Just a kiss then? I have missed my lovely flower." He purred, hand coming up to stroke my cheek with his knuckles. I smiled a bit. "Do you promise to behave?" "Absolutely not." I chuckled but leaned down nonetheless, lips only brushing his until a hand cupped the back of my head and pressed me close. Lips parted and tongues danced around in a tangle. Finally pulling back, I saw the lust circle his eyes. "You know darlin', I'm suddenly feeling much better-" He tried to sit up and follow but I pressed him back with a small smile. "No. I wish for at least a day of rest...please." He sighed. "Alright but you best lay with me, just in case I wander." I laughed at his smirk but crawled up his side, this time his head lay on my chest and I stroked his sweat-soaked locks.

I awoke to the feel of soft lips over my skin. Opening my eyes I saw my lover, a seductive glint in his bright green eyes. "How are you feeling?" I asked softly, stroking his cheek. "Oh much better darlin'." He cooed, leaning up to brush his lips against my own. "Good enough to ravish you properly." He shifted between my legs and I felt his excitement pressed against my inner thigh. "Doc..." He only smirked, his fingers working the vest around my bosom. Upon it's parting, his tongue teased one dark tip to a point. I gasped and shifted, pressing my body closer to his. "You must be quiet now, it wouldn't do to be interrupted." He murmured, switching peaks while I shifted out of my leggings and started on his undershirt. His body was perfect to me, hard lines with ridges where the muscle coiled. The illness had taken quite a bit though, leaving his hips slightly boney and his ribs showing a bit more then normal. I felt his long fingers run over my heat and arched, biting my lip as one sank in. His lips met mine and tongues danced as another finger joined the first, pumping in and out. I pulled back to throw my head, craving more. A chill suddenly ran through me as my first release washed over, taking both me and my lover by surprise. I had just came down from my pleasure ride when I felt him press in, his lips nipping at my neck as he settled deep inside. "You feel so good darlin' as if made for me." He purred, hips pulling back before setting a steady pace, his own sighs and gasps of pleasure muffled into my neck and shoulder. My hands clung to his form, touching, teasing, feeling the muscle below. His rhythm picked up and I heard him pant into my ear. "Talk to me my flower, speak to me in that enchanted tongue of yours." My own pleasure rising I did as he asked, whispering my ecstasy into his ear in my native tongue as I came closer and closer to my climax. I heard a muffled grunt and felt him press in as far as he could, his length pulsing, bringing my own release. With a sigh he parted the connection and held me close. "My loving flower." He crooned, stroking my face. Kissing the hand, I got up and dressed. "Now my dear, is there any accord we may come to that would allow me to leave this bed?" He asked, supporting his head on his hand as he laid on his side. I sighed and looked to him. "I only wish what is best." "I know darlin', I know." Running a hand over my face, I sighed again. "You are...how you say? Disobedient?" "Incorrigible darlin'." Said the man with a smirk. I rolled my eyes and threw his clothes to him, the smile I got in return beaming. Stepping out I saw Wyatt at the table with Hooker. "I did my best..." He chuckled. "He's gettin' dressed, ain't he?" I nodded with an apologetic look and he laughed, eyes crinkling at the side. "To hell with everyone else, eh?" "Right you are sir." Said my lover, stepping out. With one last kiss, he once again promised his return before leaving with Wyatt.


	7. Heartbreak

When he returned though...there _was_ no help for him. The dust, sun, and gun smoke had been horrible on him and he breathed with a constant wheeze, when he wasn't coughing. Wyatt insisted on a sanitarium...and I had to agree. Fighting as well as a sick man could, we received wicked lashes of the tongue and sarcasm. I remained by his side, as did Wyatt. Leaving only for basic necessities, his friend was more then willing to fill in my position. Every day was a struggle with my own breaking heart and with the disease running rampant in his lungs. I prayed for his health but each day I was unanswered. I listened quietly from the doorway of his room, the priest having just left for giving last rights. "Why Hello Wyatt...Father Feeney and I were... just investigating the mysteries ….of the church of Rome...It appears my hypocrisy...knows no bounds." The well man just chuckled. "You're no hypocrite, Doc. You just like to sound like one." There was a pause and the sound of the drawer opening. "Well, let's see. Where are we today? I'm seventeen dollars down to you. Two bits a hand. Stud?" I heard my love speak up. "You keep comin' back here...I told you not to, and I meant it." Wyatt just laughed it off. "You're the only person I can afford to lose to anymore." There was a sound of dealing before Wyatt spoke once more. "How we feelin' today, Doc?" "I'm dyin'. How are you?" I nearly snorted. Even now his tongue was still sharp. Wyatt seemed unfazed. "Pretty much the same." "So now we add self-pity to our list of frailties." "All right, Doc." Said Wyatt, his tone changing slightly before going back to the lighter one. "All right, how many cards you want?" "I don't want to play anymore..." I heard defeat and exhaustion in the sick man's voice and had to close my eyes against the tears. "How many?" Insisted Wyatt. "Damn you...You're the most fallible, stubborn, self-deluded..." "I call." "...bullheaded man I've ever known in my entire life." "You win." Continued Wyatt, as though Doc hadn't spoke at all. "Yet with all, you're the only human being in my entire life who ever gave me hope...besides her." "I'm glad she was able to make you happy." Said Wyatt. "It took me so long...just to find out that she's all I ever really wanted...What did you want?" "To live a normal life." Said Wyatt quietly. "There is no normal life, Wyatt, there's just life. Now get on with it." "I don't know how." "Sure you do...say goodbye to me... Go grab that spirited actress and make her your own. Take that beauty and run...don't look back. Live every second, right up to the hilt...Live Wyatt. Live for me." He took a raspy breath. "Wyatt, if you were ever my friend, if you ever had the slightest feelin' for me, leave now...please?" I heard the broken tone of my lover and grit my teeth to stop my tears. The scraping of the chair brought my attention back to hear Wyatt speak. "Thanks for always bein' there Doc." With that he stepped out into the hall. Meeting my gaze, his eyes softened. He said nothing, but squeezed my shoulder before continuing on. Stepping in I took his place. "That goes just as much for you darlin'." He whispered, shaking terribly. "I cannot." I said softly, my voice trembling while I still held in my tears. "Yes you can..." He reached out, his skin a pasty white compared to my own light mocha. "I need a promise from you...my moonshine." "Anything." I whispered. "Do not follow me...live on, and be happy." He swallowed hard. "Doc...John...do not leave me alone...I beg you." I said, tears finally falling freely now. "There, there, darlin'...don't cry...someone so beautiful shouldn't cry." He brushed them away. "I feel confident we will meet again." He clutched my hand with his and squeezed tight before going suddenly limp. "Doc?" I whispered. He didn't answer, bright green eyes remained locked behind his lids. "Doc..." I whimpered, a shaking hand stroking his face. I still received no answer and I laid my head to his chest...craving, needing to hear that familiar sound of him breathing, but I would never hear it again. Never more would I see that smile or get lost in those endless green pools. I laid there, sobbing into the lifeless chest as I lost my love forever.

Quickly thereafter, I found out from my medicine woman that I was with child, torn between crying for joy and sobbing in grief, I stayed in the village, unable to face the civilized world. I heard rumors of Wyatt, now and again, and every night before bed I would rotate the ring still around my finger. I would never take another, devoting all the love in my heart to a dark skinned, green eyed boy.


	8. Epilogue

**Truth became legend, legend turned to myth, and the story of the native who stole the heart of the one and only Doc Holliday was lost from the history books. The tale, however, would continue down through her child, and his child. **

I sighed as I groomed a large black stud. It was 1993, and as a favor to my friend, the producer, I was working the horses on the set of Tombstone. A toned whinny and a loud echo of a kick had me out of the stall though, bright green eyes trained down the hall. "Tommy?" I called. When I got no answer, I shut the stall behind me. Four of the black horses were needed today, as they were shooting would would ultimately the end part of the movie. Two actors had already come and picked up their horses, and it was Tommy's job to get the saddled and ready before handing them off. "Tommy." I said, coming to the open stall to see the blond man struggling with one of the mares. "What's you're problem?" He snapped to the creature. "Hey, it's _you_. You're makin' her a nervous wreck." He frowned. "Stay out Raven." "Bite me sucker, get out." I snapped, grabbing the collar to his coat and yanking him out. Just in time too. The half saddled mare suddenly reared and let out a wild whinny. Stepping back, I shut the stall for a minute, letting all calm, if only for a second. "What's your deal? You're wound tighter then a bowstring." I said, looking at the blond as he got up. "It's nothin'." He snapped, nearing me so he could go back in. I blinked, the arrival of a newcomer going unnoticed. "You been drinkin' son?" "I had a few-" I shoved him back, "Get out. I don't want you here if you're playin' that game. You're only a liability." I said, glaring before turning back to the stall. The mare snorted, but I only cooed, calming her enough to grab her bridle and lead her out. "Raven-" "Out Tommy. This is not up for discussion. You do this again, I'll find a new assistant." I snapped, tying the horse to the ring and going back in to grab the saddle. A form in the doorway had me growling, "I won't tell ya again you son of a-" I blinked as I turned, a blush covering my tan nose as I quickly deciphered it wasn't my assistant at the door. "Oops." I said, spotting a man with a dark outfit on, hat cocked slightly and a mustache and goatee. I heard a quiet laugh and ducked by to throw the saddle on. "The help not what it used to be?" His voice was kind, and gentle and I found myself glancing up as I shifted the leather. "You could say that... if there's somethin' that don't mix it's booze and horses." I muttered, reaching under to grab the cinch. The mare stomped a hoof and snorted. "Easy." I commanded, pulling the strap through the ring. "I find riding hard enough without adding alcohol." I snorted in laughter and nodded. "They're smarter then we give them credit for." I said, pulling it the leather tight before knotting it. Pulling the reins out I threw them over the saddle horn before swinging up into the seat. "What are you doing?" He asked curiously. "Proving how smart they are." I said with a smirk as I clicked my tongue, working the horse in a circle before jumping down, talking to him from across the animal. "Because I find that horses, mares especially, love to take a deep breath and hold it." I pulled on the cinch, getting another six inches from the leather. "So that the saddle doesn't hug them so tight...which would cause problems for you." I said with a smirk as I knotted it once more. Taking the reins, I held them out. He took them with a smile. "Alright, up, I think you're right stirrup's a bit long." I said, looking back to the horse. He mounted smoothly. "How's it feel?" "I think you're right." I nodded, moving forward. "Here, move your leg back." He did as I asked and I reached under the protective flap and worked the metal up a hole. "That's certainly an interesting ring you have on." I blinked and looked at it. "My great grandmother gave it too me." I chuckled. "She claimed it belonged to Doc Holliday himself...then again she was close to a hundred and couldn't remember if she ate-" I shoved up the leather. "-breakfast, but she seemed pretty dead set on it." I said. "Really?" I raised a brow. "Yea, why?" "I'm playing Holliday." Said the man, holding his hand down. "Do you mind?" I shrugged and let him see my hand. He leaned over with his other and I blinked. "Whoa..." His ring matched mine, mine of course looking the appropriate age, and the silver it was made from was strong. "Where'd you get that?" I asked, eyes shocked. "They told me it was a copy of the one he was said to wear." I blinked. "Well I'll be damned." "You may indeed ma'am." Said the man, his voice changing to a southern drawl. Chuckling, I backed up. "How's that feel?" I asked, eyes looking down to the saddle. He slipped his boot in and smiled. "Perfect. Thank you." I nodded and blinked as he reached a hand down. "Val Kilmer." "Raven Shining." I said, meeting it and looking up, only to be locked in bright green eyes.


End file.
